


Take a step

by ilcocoabean



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcocoabean/pseuds/ilcocoabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea is simple. Move your legs forward and walk up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15_minute_fic](http://15-minute-fic.livejournal.com/). Also quick note this is probably the first snippet of a larger fic I'll be working on because highschool AUs are a favorite of mine. Fic can also be found [here](http://sandedletters.livejournal.com/10899.html) on LJ.

The idea is simple. Move your legs forward and walk up to her. Yes, _her_ , the one you've been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. That one with the dimples. Stand in front of her and ask her what her name is. You can't spend the rest of your life sitting on the bench just staring at her. It's not proper. 

But Ariadne won't listen. She's never been good at hooking up with anyone. Yusuf tries to flap a hand in front of her eyes but Robert stops him with a stern glare. Something in Ariadne's sudden stillness tells him that such an action will not be tolerated by the girl either.

He leans back against the wall and rolls his eyes. He's given his advice so he supposes his job here is done. Robert however is still glaring at him. It's cute, he decides. In a weird “this is me using my bitchface and you will obey it” sort of way. He looks over at the girl Ariadne is looking at. She's cute, but she hunches in a way that suggests shyness.

Ariadne looks far different, sitting with her back completely straight despite the option to lean against the wall. Beside her Robert is in a similar position and he frowns slightly at them. They do not know the concept of laziness during a free period. Honestly if they weren't willing to skip their study hall with him, the least they could do was slouch with him and put off homework until tomorrow during homeroom.

But no, the nerds actually had their books out, notebooks and pencils and—Yusuf makes a face but stops himself before he opens his mouth. He doesn't want to say something too scathing, that would be rude and he's never been one for that. His mother had instilled kindness in him and although sarcasm has hidden that part of him rather well, he wasn't going to pick on his friends. It's just not his style. Instead he turns back to watching Ariadne who is still watching that girl and tries not to sigh too loudly.


End file.
